How I Never Wanted It
by fedupwityodrama
Summary: She didn't ask for her life to be this way. She didn't ask to ruin peoples lives. The only thing she wanted was to love and be loved. But then everything is how she never wanted it, but at least shes loved, only one peson had to die for it. Check out the
1. Silence

_Jimmy's POV_

_Me and Hazel had been living happily with our baby for 2 weeks when Manny called me and asked me to meet her at the Dot. I knew it was about the night we had hooked up, but that as three months ago._

Jimmy: I'm going out to the Dot, do you want anything?

Hazel: A burger and fries with a vanilla shake.

Jimmy: Okay I'll be back in no more than a hour.

Hazel: See you then.

_I walked out knowing that the news she had wasn't going to be good._

Jimmy: Hey Manny.

Manny: For the last month, I've been thinking about how I was going to tell you this. Then finally I decided to just come out and tell you plan and simple that, I'm going to have your baby.

Jimmy: And you've known this for a month.

Manny: Yeah.

Jimmy: Do your parents know.

Manny: No just you and Emma.

Jimmy: Well what are you going to do?

Manny: I really don't know but, I'm going to have my baby and I'm going to keep her. I promised my Mom I would be home by 4 so I have to go.

Jimmy: We'll talk later.

Manny: Okay

_I had to tell Hazel ASAP, but I just didn't know how. _

Hazel: Jimmy I have something I really want to tell you. Alexia has a sister, her name is Nikki Alisa Matthews, and she's living with her father, she's 4 years old and their coming over tonight.

_I was really mad, what I had to say was no better, but at least I had just found out. _

Jimmy: I have two things to tell you, I don't think we should be together anymore, and Manny's going to have a baby.

Hazel: What does that have to do with us? And why are you leaving.

Jimmy: Manny's baby is also mine and she needs me more than you, and if we can't tell each other things like this we cant tell each other anything.

_I knew Manny needed me more, she had been through so much, the only thing she needed from me know was for me not to be there for my child. I knew this was the thing to do_

_Hazel's POV_

_I can't believe he was leaving, he was walking out on me and our baby._

Hazel: So your leaving us?

Jimmy: I'm still going to come on the weekends to see my baby girl, I'm just leaving you.

_I watched him leave money on the dresser for two months rent and grocery. I had to make another hard decision._

Hazel: Take her with you.

Jimmy: Take Alexia, With me?

Hazel: Yeah, she needs a mother and father.

Jimmy: Why weren't you thinking of that when you gave Nikki to her father?

Hazel: Because he did the same thing your doing now, he left my for another girl.

Jimmy: Well I'll take her with me, but you have to sign over your rights to Manny.

Hazel: If that's what I have to do to let my daughter have a mother and father, then that's what I'll do

Jimmy: Lets go to the social service building.

Hazel: Let's go then.

_I packed Alexia's things and put them into Jimmy's car. We drove in silence, I signed the papers in silence, cried in silence, and went to my empty apartment in silence. Then in silence I stood on the fire escape with Alexia's blanket, and jumped all in silence._


	2. Suicide Kills

**A/N- Okay just to inform you this is a remake of High Expectations, so you don't think all my stories are the same. I thought of a way to make it better so this is how. And thanks to all my reviewers **

_Jimmy's POV_

_I drove around for an hour and a half and then went to Manny's._

"Ummm, is Manny here?" asked Jimmy

"Yeah come with me." Answered Manny's brother Greg (one of my characters)

_He took me into a small simple house and left me at a bedroom door with Manny's name I knocked on the door and could hear her crying._

"Jimmy!" she sobbed

_I had no idea how to tel_l _her about Hazel so I just came out with it._

"I left Hazel." I blurted out.

"What?" she said surprised.

"I want to raise my children with you. I want to be with you. I want you to be mine" I explained, even though I wasn't sure.

"I just told my parents, and they gave me until the end of the week to be out of the house." she said still crying

"Well I'm here for you." I whispered

"You promise you won't leave" she whispered back

"I promise." I reassured her

_My cell phone started to ring and it was Paige._

"Hello… Paige, I can't understand a word your saying… calm down… She did what?… where?… Me, Manny and the baby are on the way…bye." I was yelling into the phone at Paige

"What was all that about?" Manny questioned

"Hazel committed suicide" I answered. Put your things in the car and lets go.

_I should have known something was up when she signed over Alexia's rights, but I never thought she would do something like this. Right there in front of the apartment, the place of her death._

"Why would she do something like this" Manny keep asking

"To make you feel bad, Stay in here with Alexia, take these a sign them" I assumed

"What are they_?" _If Manny wasn't good for anything else, she could ask questions

"Hazel signed over all her rights of Alexia to you this morning, if you agree and sign her family can't take her because you'll be her mother legally" I explained slowly

"Okay" she agreed

_I locked the doors of the car as I got out to protect Manny from any reporters. _

"Mr. Brookes, Hazel Alden left you this letter on the dresser of the home with 8 hundred dollars. Do you know where she got the money from" asked the officer

"Yes, that morning I told her that I was leaving to go be with the mother of my child. She told me to take our daughter with me, but I told her the only why I would do that is if she would sign over the rights to my new girlfriend. She agreed and we signed the papers and everything, then I left and went to be with Manny. That's when Paige called and said that she was dead" I explained

_Manny's POV_

_I couldn't believe all this was happening because of me, Me and my baby were causing this much trouble. Alexia was so pretty and looked just like her daddy._

_Jimmy came back to the car._

"We have 2 choice's, stay in the apartment me and Hazel lived in or find a new place. What do you want to do?" I asked me

"I think we should find and new place, I would feel more comfortable" I answer with an explanation

_Paige was running up to the car._

I heard about your baby and I was thinking since Ash switched schools, Terri doesn't go public school and Hazel won't be around that we could go shopping for her one day. And maybe become best friends?

"Sure" I said in a iffy sort of way .

_I couldn't believe that Paige of all people wanted to be best friends with me, after all she had put me through after Craig. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be her friend, I still had Emma, JT, Toby, and Chris. _

"How about this place" Jimmy asked

"Looks nice, but how much does it cost?" I answered with a question.

"It doesn't matter, my parents pay all the rent and send food money, I just have to work for everything else I want in life. So… ? "

"I like it then, I think it's wonderful" I smiled when I answered.

_After a day of staying at his old apartment we were moved in to our brand new 3 room apartment. And I had someone who loved me._


	3. Authors Note

**Thanks for the reviews everyone but I just have 1 complaint about reviews, ifyou don't have something nice to say don't say anything at all.**

**luvdegrassi12345- of course it sounds like a familiar story . I wrote it, it was called high expectations, i pulled it from the site so i could do a remake... and guess what this is the remake **


	4. Hazel

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews. ****BlackRoseOnFire** **I was not talking about you when in my authors note. I thought you suggestion was good so thanks. And I'm also trying to speed up to when Manny has her baby so I am going to slow it down byt the 5th chapter. If you want me update you have to review**

_Jimmy's POV_

_2 weeks later_

_We were sitting watching T.V and I was still trying to decide how I wanted to ask Manny to marry me. We had been pretty happy for the last 2 weeks and I had went with her to her 1st doctor appointment, and she was almost 4 months in. I could wait for some reason. Manny and Paige had become shopping friends, and they even hung around each other at school. I just hope everything was going to be okay._

"So what do you want to watch tonight" Manny asked.

"I don't, let Jimmy decide it is his house" Emma answered.

"It doesn't matter to me" I answered to her answer.

"Well I know what I want to watch" Paige barged in.

"First I have something I want to say" I snatched the remote from her reach. "Manny, there's no one else in the world I would rather be with right now. These last two weeks have been wonderful with you, and I hope that when you have our baby it will be even better. I believe we can really have a great life together, that's why I want you to marry me. So I'm saying this with all the love in the world, Will you marry me?

"Oh my goodness" Emma gasped.

"Yes" Manny whispered.

"I think I'm going to cry" Paige gave us her unwanted comment.

"Maybe we should go Paige, they may want the rest of the night alone." Emma suggested.

"Yeah, I'll see you 2 tomorrow at school" agreed Paige.

"Bye" said Manny.

_I sat beside Manny, and she snuggled up against me._

"So what do you want to do" I asked.

"Anything you want to do she said" She answered

"I don't know what to do then" I said.

"Well… when all else fails, shop!" she yelled with joy.

"Shopping it is" I said with a little less joy.

_We shopped for over and hour and came out with pink (its a girl) everything. We went to see a movie and we decided to eat dinner at the Dot._

"I had fun tonight Hazel" I said.

"What did you just call me?" asked Manny.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said.

"Well maybe you didn't notice but she's the past and I'm your present, and if your going to start calling me Hazel. We may just not have much of a future if you can't get over Hazel. You know its kind of like saying you don't want to be with me when you call me by her name!" she was practically yelling at me.

"Manny, I'm really sorry, I love more than anything right now, you are the mother of both of my children. Manny you and my girls are my everything" I said sincerely.


	5. 1048

_Manny's POV _

_I had forgiven Jimmy since the name accident 3 weeks before and I was almost five months and I was getting more and more excited. Me and Jimmy were getting ready to go to the baby's 2nd appointment._

"Are you ready" he asked.

"As I'll ever be" I answered.

_I felt so huge and I was a lot bigger than most women at 4 months. _ _We rode with Alexia making noises like she knew she was going to have a baby sister, I couldn't have been anymore ready to have this baby._

"Miss Santos" called the nurse.

"Coming" I said back.

"Lets just get you ready and the doctor will be in soon" She instructed.

_I laid on the table with the cool jelly on my stomach and waited._

"Well your baby is growing very rapidly, it's the size of a 7 month old baby, its growing 2 months faster then it should. This means we should induce labor so that when you are 7 months in you will have your baby. But that's only if we induce labor.

"That sounds exciting" I found my self screeching out. "Jimmy don't you think we should"?

"If that what's best then I guess…yeah" he agreed.

_I wanted to have the baby so much I was willing to go through anything to see my baby girl for the very first time,_

"Then I guess we will" I said happily.

_We left hand in hand out and went to Paige's to tell her the great news. Spinner and Paige's relationship was just getting better after a lot of trouble._

"Hey Manny, Jimmy" Paige said smiling.

_I tried not to look at Spinner and he tried not to look at me. Avoiding each other was the best thing to do after what had happened between me and Spinner._

"Lets go shopping for the baby and leave to boys together for a while, I have some great news.

_Me and Paige were off to the mall to shop for baby clothes._

"So what the great news" Paige asked.

"We are going to induce labor by two months. Which means I'm going to have the baby at 7 months."

"Really? We have a lot of shopping to do. Where's Alexia?

"Yeah, I'm serious. She's at Spike's she agreed to baby-sit , you want to go get her and buy her a couple of new outfits too?" I asked.

"Sure maybe we can find matching outfits" Paige said.

"She's going to be 4 months soon. I've been with Jimmy for 3 months almost 4. Alexia has grown so much, She'll be 3 months old next week. And soon she'll have a little sister. I was 2 months when I found out about my baby, 3 when I told Jimmy, and 4 when he purposed. It's almost like she's mine."

"Yeah I know, I kind of forgot all about Hazel being her mother, its like every time she cries your at her side and I've never seen her unhappy with you. It's like you're her mother" Paige said with tears in her eyes.

"We're here we are I guess we should go get her" I said.

_We walked up to the door and knocked and I heard Alexia crying, I wondered what was wrong. Spike came to the door looking stressed out._

"What's wrong Spike" I sincerely asked.

"It's Alexia, I couldn't get you at home or on your cell and I didn't know what to do because I didn't have her insurance card. Lexia has a fever of 104.8." Spike cried out.

"I'll get her car seat and get her in the car, go ahead and get all her stuff in the" Paige barked out.

_We pack her and her stuff in the car and took off, Paige called and told Jimmy to meet us at the hospital. I began to cry thinking of all the things that could happen to her. I wanted her to be with me forever. I had become so attached to her._

_As soon as we got to the hospital Jimmy was waiting for us. She was taken into the emergency ward, and we weren't allowed to go._

" I feel like a bad parent" I cried.

" It's not your fault Manny, we've been sitting her for over and hour at least we know she is still alive" He said trying to comfort me.

_Just then the doctor walked out._

"Mr. And Mrs. Brookes Alexia is…

**A/N- I know thats a bad place to leave everyone hanging but I'll update if yall review. I'm going on vacation for four days tomorrow I'll try to update tomorrow but I'm not making any promises. **


	6. The Coma

_Jimmy's POV_

_I was as worried as Manny but I had to be strong for both of us and Paige was hostile too. The best moment of the day was when the doctor walked through the door._ _When we walked into her room she was lying down eyes closed not making a noise. The nurse was taking the iv out of her arm so Manny could take her. _

"She has been coma for the last hour, she went into it while we seeing if the could respond and move when she went into relapse and fell.

"Jimmy, the baby is kicking… and it's kicking hard" Many said in pain after she heard the news.

"Maybe we should be getting home, so you can calm down" I suggested.

"It may be to late Jimmy" She said crying.

"Why" I asked getting afraid.

"Because I think my water broke

" I'll go get a doctor and I'll be right back " I promised her.

_I didn't know exactly what to do I wasn't even at the hospital when Alexia was born, I was playing basketball. I was excited and I could tell Manny was too, but I couldn't figure out why she was crying. When I finally found a doctor they quickly got her ready._

"Jimmy, I cant believe this" she said with a smile on here face and tears running down her face.

"This is my first time being in the room while one of my children was born" I said and was cut off by Manny going into labor.

_We had decided not to find out if the baby was a boy of girl because we thought it would be more fun to wonder and guess. It was the happiest moment in my when my baby girl was born…but the best moment was when I found out it was twins._

"Mr. Brookes, you have a beautiful baby girl and boy" The doctor said with a smile on his face.

"Twins" Paige screamed as she walked in.

"James 'Jimmy' Brookes and Arianna Paige Emma Brooks" Manny smiled and said.

_Manny's POV_

_It was so painful but it was worth it when I saw my babies faces it was so wonderful. They both looked like their daddy from the moment they were born, with their slick black hair and their light brown eyes. I never would have thought of myself with twins. I was glad though because me and Paige had bought blue and pink things and now they wouldn't go to a waste. Then I thought of Alexia and noticed she really wasn't mine even if I did have rights over her. She was still Hazel's. _

"They are so beautiful" Paige yelled out.

"Yeah they are, they are our 2 beautiful babies" Jimmy said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm really tired, and I want to see Alexia again before I go to sleep, can I" I asked Jimmy.

" I don't know" He answered honestly. " They may not let her come to you or you go to her, maybe you should just wait until tomorrow.

"Okay, well you can go ahead home I guess and I'll se you tomorrow, right" I asked with a sweet smile on my face.

"Right" He answered.

_I watched my babies until the nurses came to take them, I didn't want them to take them but they said I needed my rest. Our family wouldn't be the same without Alexia, but maybe she would be alright, she could come out of her coma any day. Jimmy and Arianna were her little brother and sister and I wanted her to be there with them._

_The next morning when I woke up my room was filled with flowers, cards and a screaming baby, but it wasn't Jimmy or Arianna_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- I'm not going to update anymore until I get at least 3 reviews. If I dont get all three by next week I'm going to pull the story off the site and thats a promise. And if i do get all three reviews by next week I expect at least 3 for each chapter


	8. What Did I Do Wrong

_Manny's POV_

"Alexia" I asked screaming with joy

"No, it's Jack" Jimmy said with a tear in his eye.

"Hey Manny" Emma screamed.

"Hey Em, I named the baby--" Emma cut me off.

"Arianna Paige Emma Brookes and James 'Jimmy' Brookes I know. I'm so happy you named Anna after me and Paige.

"It was the least I could do, you 2 have done so much for me . What did I miss in school" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Nothing much everyone has been talking about you and Jimmy though" Paige answered. "Ashley is just talking about how every boy she ever had you take, I guess its like that though we you can't keep a man.

"Paige don't be mean, she can't help it if everyone wants someone as sexy as me" said Jimmy.

_Just then the doctor walked in with the best news ever, and told us that Alexia had woken up. But he also had the second worst news ever, She had died five minutes after she woke up. I saw the tears swelling up in Jimmy's eyes like he wanted to cry so badly. But I was already crying and one of us had to be strong. Piage and Emma had both busted out into tears and Spike was trying to calm us all down. I couldn't say that I liked Hazel but I would never curse her or her baby with something like this. She had already killed herself because of me but now I felt as if I had killed her baby. I just hoped that what was left of me and Jimmy's family would be okay._

"Jimmy I cant believe this, why did it have to be us, why did it have to Alexia, what did I do wrong" I screamed out and everyone.

"Manny it wasn't your fault, you couldn't control this, you provide the best you could for her. You were the best parent you could be, you sat by her bed side when she was sick, and you made sure she was taken care of 24 hours a day. Manny you did your best.You were the beset thing that ever happened to that baby" Paige tried to come me down. "Hun you were everything that was right for her. You were the best mother for Alexia.

"Paige is right Manny, you were a great mother and no one can ever take away the memories that you have a Alexia. That's something Hazel will never know because she choose not to.

_I still couldn't stop crying Anna and Jimmy even started to cry. Jimmy had to take thenm to the nursery and I knew my life couldn't get any worse. I knew it was how I never wanted my life_

**A/N Well I got my 3 reviews so as long as you keep up the reviewing i'll keep up the updating**

**Crazy Mad Science- I don't yell very often but thanks for the review**


	9. We Need To Talk

_Jimmy's POV_

_It had been 2 weeks since the death of my first baby girl but my second one was taking her place so quickly. Manny couldn't look at Anna without crying because she looked so much like Alexia. But everything would be alright it had only been 2 weeks maybe she hadn't had enough time to recover._

"Jimmy!" I heard Manny screaming.

"Yeah" I asked.

"I want her" She said with tears. "I want my baby girl".

_I ran to get Anna out of her crib and took her to Manny and took James with me. I sat with my ear at the door so I could listen to what she was saying._

"Arianna, I know I've been a horrible mother but these last couple of weeks have been really hard for mommy. I promise I'll be a better mother, it's just that your big sister died, it hurt me to be around.

_I heard Paige screaming at the door so I couldn't listen anymore._

"Paige we minus well give you a key" I said as I opened the door.

"Well I'm here to see my favorite neice and nephew" She said with a smile on here face.

"Well your neice is busy right now but your nephew is in his crib" I said with a smirk.

_Manny walkd out of the room with red eyes from where she had been crying with Anna sleeping in her arms._

"Whats the matter Manny" Paige asked.

"Nothing much" She said with a smile.

_Just then someone I never expected to see busted through the apartment._

"_We need to talk----" He said to Paige_

**A/N- Sorry everyone I was on a short trip. If I get 3 reviews I will update**


	10. Do You Need To Kill Another

_Manny's POV_

"What are you doing here" Paige asked

"Paige I miss you and after moving to a different school I noticed that I just can't live without you" he said with tears rolling down his eyes.

" Gavin I think it would be best if you just left" I said.

"No. I'm not going to leave until I have won Paige's heart again, until she is mine and I am her's" Spinner cried.

_Then my mom showed up n the door way with another women beside her and Jimmy turned to see where I was looking._

"Hey Mama" I said uneasily.

"Mom what ae you dioing here" Jimmy asked surprised.

"Well a couple of weeks ago I got a call from Mrs. Santos saying that she had heard that you two had twins and one to die, so I was coming to comfort you. And I also wanted to know when you two were getting married" She explained.

"We were thinking about another six months or so" Jimmy answered.

_I didn't want it to sound like we were putting off or anything, so I decided to push the date up._

"He means six weeks. Me and Paige were just about to go out to look for dresses. Would you like to some Mrs. Brookes" I asked sweetly while leaving my ex-mother out.

"What about your mother" She asked.

"Well the last time I checked I was emancipated and had no mother" I answered. "So Mrs. Santos can go home now for all I care.

"Well lets go" Paige said with exciment.

"Jimmy you want me to drop off Annisa and Jimmy while we are out. We have to go get Emma anyway" I asked.

"Sure, me and Craig may go out and get suits.

"The baby boy's name is Jimmy" His mom asked.

"Yep" Jimmy said.

_We packed up the babies and went to drop the babies off and picked up Emma and we were off to the bridal store. I decided to have lavender dresses for Paige and Emma._

" That's a great color" Mrs. Brookes said.

"I agree and that dress looks great on you Emma" Paige said as she got overe herself enough to complement someone else.

"I like it too Em I think that's the one we should get for you" I said.

_We spent 2 more hours looking for my dress and Paige's and then we went home. I could tel I was going to like Jimmy's mom a lot better then mine. When I got home I fond my mom waiting at the door._

" So these are my grandchildren" She asked me as I opened the door and me and Paige carried the babies in .

"No they aren't your grandchildren, remember you don't even have a daughter with children" I said coldly.

"Manny let's fae it you can't take care of the children, you need me" she said with a smirk.

_I was so mad I knocked Emma out of the way to slap her but Paige caught my arm and then took Anna away. She passed both of the babies to Emma and then stood right by my side ready to argue._

"You don't know what I'm is capable of you haven't been around you don't know your grandchildren, as far as they know they have no grandmother. I consider myself an oprhan, the day I was emancipated I was on my own and Jimmy took me and and is helping raise his kids like a good parent something you don't know about" I screamed at her with tears running down my eyes.

"Manuella, you've already killed one child, do you really need to kill another" she said with a smile.

_Tears started running down my eyes at full throttle then and I could tell Paige was really mad._

"Don't you ever say that Manny killed Alexia because it wasn't her fault. You don't even know what happened to her because you weren't around to be a real mother for her in her time in need. Manny would have done anything for that baby but it was not in her hands she did all she could. Your not here mother. Your not her family. We are her family and we were the ones with her. Emma call the police." Paige yelled with tears rolling down.

_Jimmy walked in just then._


	11. A Bloody Message

Jimmy's POV

_I walked in to see Paige and Manny sitting on the couch crying, Emma on the phone with the police, my mom holding Jimmy and Anna, and Manny's mom sitting in a chair with her arms crossed._

" I don't mean to barge in" I said as I walked into the kitchen. "But since I don live here and pay the rent can somebody please tell me what is going on.

"it's a long story I'll tell you later" Manny managed to get out between sobs.

_Just then we the police stormed up the staircase to our apartment. They asked Manny a couple of questions and took her mother and left. Paige and Emma left and Manny went to bed while me and my mom took care of the babies._

"Jimmy why didn't you tell us about all the things that were happening in your life after we moved" she asked as she put Anna to sleep.

"I didn't want to worry you about stuff that wasn't that serious, and I had got a job and could support me and Manny on the money that you send" I answered her.

"Jimmy you should have told us we would have sent you more money, you need more money to support Manny and your family. Me and your dad will pay for the whole wedding. It's the least we could do" She said to me and gave me a hug.

_I went to answer the door but when I got ther there was just a note for Manny covered in blood_


	12. The Thinking Fool and Three Shots

Manny's POV

_I saw the look on Jimmy's face and knew that whatever was on the door wan't good. I went to his side to see the note that was stabbed into the door with a knife covered in blood_

_He took you form me once,_

_He thought I was some dunce,_

_But baby you just don't see,_

_How much you meant to me,_

_And now that your gone,_

_For just once I want to talk to you again on the phone,_

_If you don't come back to me I won't understand,_

_Because I'm the one that should be your man,_

_You should be my wife,_

_Because I wouldn't want to take his or my life._

_As soon as I read it I started crying and Jimmy came to sit beside me._

"Manny's it's alright Manny this is probably some practial joke" he tried to joke off.

"No it's not Jimmy you know it just as much as I do, someone is after you know and it's all my fault. Jimmy, our kids are in danger and it's all my fault, they said it would either have to be you or them" I cried out on hi shoulder.

"Well I'm about to take care of this problem, don't open the door for anyone while I'm gone not even Paige" He said firmly and walk out the house.

_Me and his mom talked watched tv and played with the babies until he came home with a small black box and told me to come with him in the room._

"What did you but" I asked as soon as the door was closed.

_He opened up the box and lying in it was a black gun and he picked it up and pointed it at the ceiling._

"Jimmy please don't kill me its not worth it" I cried out.

"Baby its not for you, its for the fool who comes here thinking their going to kill one of us.

_A week went but and his mom left and Paige moved in for a while. No one came or left messages for us no one even called._

"Maybe it's over" Paige said.

" I doubt it" Jimmy responded as he want to our room.

_Paige went to answer the door and a guy grabbed her and just then Jimmy walked out of the room with the gun case to put it in our safe. It was going to fast for me to realize what was going on and I jumped for Anna and Jimmy before anything else. And then I heard three loud shots and Paige scream. I took Jimmy and Anna to our room and called 911 and saw Paige lying there bleeding beside her was_

**A/N If you really want to know who Jimmy shot you would review or else know one will ever know...**


	13. Emma's Screams

_Jimmy's POV_

_I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what I had done. I would do anything to protect my family but this shocked me as much as it did Manny. She was asing Paige questions and I was just looking at Sully lying there with a bullet in his stomach and lung. Ambulances and Police came and rushed Paige to the hospital but me and Jimmy had to stay behind._

"What all this about" One police officer asked.

"Last week me and Jimmy got a message saying that if I didn't leave Jimmy and go to him that he was going to kill Jimmy. We didn't know who it was though. So today Paige went to answer the door and Sully grabbed Paige and was about to take her down the hall, but before he got away Jimmy shot him twice but one of the shots hit Paige" Manny said with tears running down her eyes.

"So your saying this guy was trying to take Paige and so Jimmy shot the guy and one of the shots hit Paige, right" he asked writing.

"Yeah" I said.

_He finally let us go since he knew that Paige wan't meant to be shot and Sully was trying to take her. He said that we would face no charges because Paige wasn't going to try anything beause she knew the story and Sully become a kidnapper so he couldn't do anything to us either. We took the kids to Emma's since she hadn't seen them in a while _ and went to see Paige.

"Paige I'm really sorry" I said as soon as I walked in.

"It's alright Jimmy" She said right when her parents walked in.

_We stayed for about an hour then we had to leave because I was going back to school tomorrow. We went to get the babies and Emma came home with us, but when we got home there was a message on the phone from Paige saying that Sully had died from the bullet that peiced his lung. _

"Jimmy I still can't believe that you killed someone" Emma said with a dazed look.

"Neither can I but I rather not talk about it" I said.

"Maybe we should all go to bed. We have school in the morning and its been a really long day" Manny ordered us gently.

_That night we sleot great until about 2 in the morning and I heard Emma scream. Manny woke up also to the sound of Emmas scream._

"Dammit Jimmy this is how I never wanted my life" she said to me

_We both walked into the room to see Emma being…_


	14. Take Me To The Clinic

"Get off of her" I screamed.

"What's going on in here" Jimmy said and turned on the light.

"Whoa your not Paige" Spinner jumped up and yelled.

"You're must be a genius" I yelled at him and threw and frame hoping to hit him.

"Spinner, why would you break in to our house looking for Paige" Jimmy asked calmly.

"I got to go man" Spinner said and ran.

"Manny, it can't believe this, why me Manny" Emma asked with tears tolling down her eyes.

"Em, it going to be alright" I told her. "I'll take you to the clinic if you want, but you have to tell us what happened

"I cant Manny, I just can't. Can we wait until I stay with you next week" she asked. "That why school will be out and my Mom and Dad will be on vacation".

"Sure Emma" I said and me and her went to sleep in my room while Jimmy slept in the girls room.

_I flet really bad for Emma. I couldn't believe that Spinner could make this mistake or that he would even do something like this. _ We _were going to wait til school was out to go so that I could help her tell them, but if she had to, she could always stay with me and Jimmy. It seemed like as soon as I fell asleep Jimmy was waking me up to help with the babies._

"I'm going to go ahead and wake up Em" I told Jimmy while he took a shower.

"Em, wake uo its time to go" I said.

"Manny do we really have to go" she asked.

"Yeah, there is only four days left of school and those four are exam days. Come on Em, I promise I'll take you to get checked out." I begged her.

"Well" Emma said while she got dressed. "Tonight I'm going back to my parents, but I'm going to stay with you 2 while they on a vacation."

" Where is Jack going to stay" I cut her off.

" Joey's houe, so that when I'll go to the clinic" she explained.

"Okay ladies time to go I've took the babies across the hall already" Jimmy rushed.

_I went to see Jimmy and Arianna before we left and went to school where Craig and Paige were waiting. Emma went to join Liberty and JT while me and Paige had cheerleading to discuss._

"Are you going to competition next month" she asked me as Jimmy and Craig walked us to class.

"Yeah, but only if my so sweet boyfriend will babysitt" I said nicely.

"So about this whole wedding thing" Craig said. "Ummm is it still on"

"You know it" I said and went to take my first exam

_The week wnt perfect and me and Jimmy passed all of our exams. But the day I took Emma to the clinic when we found out that she was_


	15. Positive

A/N- Thanks forreview on my story everyone

knightsgurl- I think your a little confused because Emma doesnt know yet that was a cliffhanger. _The week went perfect and me and Jimmy passed all of our exams. But the day I took Emma to the clinic when we found out that she was..._

_Jimmy's POV_

_Emma was stayin with us for the week so the living room had also become a bedroom and I was the watching the babies while Manny and Emma went to the clinic and Manny went to practice._

"You know your really lucky to have Manny, I was rally stupid when I cheated on her and Ashley. She is really sweet and didn't deserve it" Craig said to me.

"It's in the past it doesn't matter anymore, you twp are cool and your even going to be in the wedding, she forgave you" I said to him while we put invites in envolopes.

_The rest of the day was pretty boring until Manny and Emma got home and Emma gad tears pouring down her eyes Manny had a look on her face telling me that it was postive and Emma slept the rest of the day in the twins room. _

"So had she decided what she wants to do" I asked Manny.

"Yeah, she is going to keep her baby and get child support and keep her baby" Manny answered. "But there is one thing she needs a place to stay".

_I knew what was coming next and she say my eyes going to the spare room that we kept the twins toys and stuff in._

"Just until she can get on her feet Jimmy. Please Jimmy she is one of my best friends, I know what she is going through let me remid you. She is going through something really hard right now and she is going to cause too much trouble at her house. Jimmy don't you remember all the things we went through. This way she could get pratice" Manny pleded her case

"Well let me remind you that she has a little brother at home" I argued back. "And her house is bigger"

"Let me put it this way Jimmy" she said and kissed me. "Everyone could benefit from this" she said with another kiss. "You could benefit, tonight, tomorrow, and any other night you want".

_I got the picture clearly and before I knew I was rearranging stuff in the apartment with Craig. But that night it all paid off and Manny kept her promise. And after I thought about, me and Manny had a full time baby sitter._

"Wake up, come on, Emma is going to baby-sit while we go out for breakfast" Manny said with an excited look on her face.

"If you two aren't going to go out, then can I go out to find Spinner" Emma said.

"Well you know I'm going to take you up on you offer and me and Manny are going to go out. When we get back though we have to plan for that wedding, that Manny scheduled early" I said while I I looked for a shirt.

_Me, Craig, Manny and Paige did so much planning over the next four weeks that I didn't think it was worth it. The night before the wedding when me Craig, JT and a couple of other guys and not to forget Jimmy, I relized I was nothing without Manny._

"Get up man, come on, today is your big day_" _Craig woke me up.

_I woke up and got dressed and found a letter addressed to me and Manny. I opened it to find 2 tickets on a cruise with no return addresses, no name no writing, no nothing. It seemed like forever until we got to the church and I sent word to tell Manny about the tickets. She never answered, so I figured that she hadn't got the message. I was getting nervous when Craig told me that everything was starting in 10 minutes. _


	16. Do I Really Want To

_Manny's POV_

"Manny, you look great" Paige assured me as she out on the last of her makeup.

"What if Jimmy doesn't think so" I still asked unsure.

"He will" Craig said. "Because if he didn't he wouldn't deserve you, and you 2 deserve each other.

"What are you doing here, you heartbreaker" Emma said coldly.

"Emma, just please shut-up. Him and Manny are cool now, they don't have any hard feelings" Paige fussed at Emma.

"Well Jimmy sent me with this letter" he said and walked off.

"You don't have time to read it" Paige rushed. "It's about to start".

_After everyone else had went down the aisle I turned to find my dad standing beside me. I didn't want to ask him any questions because it would make me cry, so I just let him walk me down the aisle. When I say Jimmy there waiting for me I knew that something wasn't right. When he gave me away, and I looked into Jimmys brown eyes I knew that I couldn't do this. _

"Jimmy, I can't do this" I said and looked up at him. " What if this doesn't last forever".

"I'll make it last for ever, I'll do anything to make you happy" He said sincerely. "Manny I will make sure that this will make you happy. If I didn't think this was right I wouldn't have asked you to marry me. You're the love of my life Manny and I thought I was yours .


	17. Sweet Sweet Marraige

_Jimmy's POV_

"You promise" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I promise" I said to her and wiped a tear away.

"Can we get this started then" Paige said interrupting a few awwws.

"Yeah, we can get this started" Manny said with a smile

_When she looked into my eyes and said 'I do' I knew she had been convinced, I had even convinced myself fully. Her dad had a limo waiting out side to take us to the party Paige had planned._

"I got these in the mail" I said once we got into the limo.

"What are they" she asked looking for a return addresses

"Two tickets to got on a cruise" I said with a smirk

"Are you serious, who are they from" She asked with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"I don't know" I answered.

"What about the twins" she said with her smile beginning to fade.

"We will have to talk to Paige" I said.

_We pulled up in front of the building, and Paige was there waiting for us because we had gotten there a little early._

"Paige we need a babysitter for a week we are going on a cruise" Manny said.

"Why not I get a ticket for a different cabin and I baby-sit while I'm on the boat" she suggested. "We all know how Manny is about her babies".

"Okay" Manny said with a smile. "So I can see my two precious babies anytime".

"And then we can all have fun and I promise I wont bother you" Paige said. "Plus I can work on finding a steady".

_Paige planned the best party, and everyone had fun even the babies and they are only three months old. As soon as the party was over we went home and packed and picked up Paige so we could go to the airport to go to Florida. Paige was excited and we were excited. We had 1st class tickets while Paige and the babies sat in coach and I knew that this was going to be my one and only marriage._

**A/N- So my story is over or is it... check out the sequel of How I Never Wanted It. I promise twice as much drama and more shock then you'll ever know**


	18. The End

_The sequel is call Between Me and You so check it out_


	19. It's Back

I keep having trouble writing a part two to this story so im start this back up


End file.
